


Devil's Dare

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (it's kinda a parody of Total Drama series?), (real smut will be happening in like chapter 5 or 6), Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Coming In Pants, Competition, Grinding, M/M, Top Ashton, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “It is my utmost pleasure to torture you with my voice for next few weeks… trust me, you’ll hate it soon enough when I wake you guys for breakfast at 7:30 everyday… few ground rules… once I divide you into teams, you cannot switch teams, unless I say otherwise, which, hold on to your horses, won’t be very likely. Also, the showers are communal here, so don’t even think about a wank in the shower, you’ll have at least one person in the shower with you, if you’re lucky. Which brings up to the next rule… shower hours are from 9:00 to whenever the first challenge of the day is, and from whenever the challenge ends to 21:00. Since you guys came here, your—er—representatives signed the papers saying unless you get eliminated, you will be staying forallthe challenges."Or,a competition for sweet 250,000 bucks.





	1. Welcome To The Devil's Dare

Michael yawns as he gets off the boat that carried him from Australia to Tasmania. Why the producers decided to make the contestants take a goddamn boat to the fucking island, he hasn’t a clue. He just hopes he brought enough spare barbell balls to last his stay here. He’s just here for the prize money.

 _How hard can the challenges be?_ he wonders to himself as he looks at a blond who’s next to get off the boat. He’s tall, and Michael himself is _quite_ tall, not to be cocky or anything, and that’s a fact. The blond bloke is wearing skin-tight black jeans and brown boots, and a white t-shirt.

He gets a glimpse of some ash-blond bloke and a black-haired bloke who looks like he’s of Maori decent before the sea of people engulfs whoever he set his eyes on.

“Hello, hello,” a lazy, prominent Kiwi accent drawls out. “I’m Kenna McCoy but you guys already know me from my previous shows I’ve hosted.”

“Didn’t reckon such a bitch would host _Devil’s Dare_ ,” the blond Michael spotted earlier, who apparently was right behind him, mumbles, and Michael grins in agreement.

“It is my utmost pleasure to torture you with my voice for next few weeks… trust me, you’ll hate it soon enough when I wake you guys for breakfast at 7:30 everyday… few ground rules… once I divide you into teams, you can _not_ switch teams, unless I say otherwise, which, hold on to your horses, won’t be very likely. Also, the showers are communal here, so don’t even think about a wank in the shower, you’ll have at least one person in the shower with you, if you’re lucky. Which brings up to the next rule… shower hours are from 9:00 to whenever the first challenge of the day is, and from whenever the challenge ends to 21:00. Since you guys came here, your—er—representatives signed the papers saying unless you get eliminated, you will be staying for _all_ the challenges. Any questions?” No one dares put their hand up. “Good. I shall be dividing you into teams.”

 

✥ ✥ ✥

Michael ends up in the same team, the _Kicking Koalas_ , as the lanky blond, Luke, and they are bunk mates… as in Michael decided for them both that he’s in the top bunk and Luke is gonna be in the bottom bunk. Luke’s fear of falling off the bunk might have helped to. There’re ten members in each team, (the other team is called the _Enraged Emus_ ), five males or male-leaning gender-identifying members, and five female or female-leaning counterparts each in the members.

“The challenge starts tomorrow,” Luke mumbles as he looks… confused? Bewildered? Scared? “Do you think you’re gonna win the $250,000 bucks?”

“If I didn’t think so, why would I be here?” Michael replies.

“That makes sense,” Luke laughs, and Michael likes the sound of that laugh. “Where are you from?”

“Suburbs of Sydney, you?”

“Kinda downtown Sydney… it wasn’t as great as they say,” Luke managed to sneak closer to Michael somehow, and all he can smell is Luke’s cologne. He wants to—

“You smell nice,” Michael’s idiotic self comments.

“Thanks,” Luke giggles this time, and hol _y_ shit, does the giggle sound better than Luke’s laughter. Michael moves closer to Luke and squeezes his hand for a second.

“I don’t know why… but I’m glad we’re in the same team,” Michael can’t believe he’s standing so close to someone as ethereal as Luke right now. His senses feel heightened, and he leans in towards Luke. Luke is leaning in as well.

“Hey! Guys, did you hear—I mean, carry on,” Blaise, one of their team members, interrupt their kiss, or what _would-have-been_ kiss.

“What?” Michael hisses out.

“Challenge is at 10:00 tomorrow, or that’s what the word on the street is,” Blaise looks guilty as fuck, and he damn right is, in Michael’s eyes. His honey-amber eyes are shifty, and it’s good that the bloke feels as guilty as he should be.

“Wanna share the bunk with me?” Michael whispers to Luke. The blond nods eagerly.

✥ ✥ ✥

Ashton can’t believe his ex is on the show with him. A fucking _reality competing_ TV show, and they’re on the same team too! For fuck’s sake!

“Look,” Calum growls out when the other three of their cabin mates conveniently went to shower before their bed time. Yes, they have bed times, because they wake up early, or that’s what Kenna said. “Like it or not, we both wanted to be on this show, and we both got selected, hence the boat ride here. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get booted out soon enough.”

“Aw, was your below-average orgasms without me so horrid you need to root your team mates here?” Ashton jeers; Calum blushes. “I know your sex game was best with me Calum. I know you’ll come back to me.”

“I’m not—”

“Save your breath, baby,” Ashton makes a great usage out of the ladder leading up to the top bunk and traps Calum’s body against it. “Just say the word and I’ll let you go.”

“I hate you,” Calum grits out, but his eyes show how much he missed Ashton.

“Nuh-uh… you hate that you broke up with me over that argument,” Ashton reminds his ex. Their bodies are so close, Ashton can feel Calum’s excitement growing against his.

Like they’re teenagers again, like they’re getting off together for the first time again, Ashton grinds against until they both come in their boxers.

“I hate you,” Calum says one last time in his feeble attempt to make Ashton believe his words.

“You hate how much you still want me. Baby, you can say the words and I’m yours again,” Ashton tells his ex, kissing his temple.

“I want to win $250,000 so I can fly away from Australia. Start new and forget about you,” Calum seethes out.

“Baby, wherever you are in the world, I will always haunt you.”

 


	2. Dive In!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Voilà!” Kenna, the only person who isn’t wearing their swimwear, says jovially. “Your first challenge is to jump off the cliff into the water… 500 metres from here, but do worry! The challenge does not end there! You’ll also have to look for a crate that’s underwater, and find an item! Second part of the challenge will be announced once everyone’s gotten their item. Get on with it!”
> 
> Or,  
> everyone starts hating Kenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm 150% sure there isn't a 500-metre cliff anywhere in Oceania but this is FICTION.

Calum wakes up to the scent he thought he forgot the moment they broke up. The scent that is genuinely _Ashton_ wafts into his sense as the stupid sunlight wakes up his ex as well.

“Morning, fucker,” Ashton groans. “Why am I in your bunk bed?”

“You’re the one whose dick was pressed against my ass, not the other way around!” Calum hisses. Part of him, larger than he’d ever admit, missed this. Missed waking up to Ashton.

“My dick is not—”

“I can feel your morning wood against my ass, _daddy_ ,” Calum jeers the last word out in a hateful way. Well, it was supposed to be hateful, but it came out as needy and wanton.

“I know you missed my cock, baby,” Ashton basically purrs out. “I’m the best you’ll ever get, you know this.”

“Fuck off,” Calum is tempted to push the more muscular boy off the bunk bed. _That won’t kill Ash, right? It’s only, what, six feet above the ground? It’s a push-a-human-without-killing-them-able height, right?_

“You’d rather I fucked your ass,” Ashton rasps into Calum’s ear and what little rationale Calum possessed prior to that has flown out of his mindset.

“ _MORNING ASSHOLES. IT’S TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST AND GET READY FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE IN_ DEVIL’S DARE _!”_ Kenna’s voice interrupts what—stupid shit—Calum was going to say, and he wants to kiss her for that. Maybe he’ll tweet to her about that.

“We don’t have to go,” Ashton purrs out.

“As tempting as it sounds, I’ll pass,” Calum grins at his ex.

✥✥✥

Michael wakes up to the most annoying sound ever, also known as Kenna’s voice, but he gets a _very_ nice view of Luke getting changed. He isn’t ogling or anything, but the blondie’s got a nice ass.

“You’re finally awake!” Luke giggles when he turns around and finds out that Michael is awake. “Kenna’s voice is already starting to annoy me. Like, can she not?”

“Mm, I don’t wanna get out of the bed…” Michael grouses.

“There might be something at the breakfast though! We gotta go!”

 

Ten minutes and a grumpy Michael later, the two of them arrive at the dining cabin together. Michael grumbles but Luke presses a timid kiss to his cheek and all his grumpiness dissolves away.

The breakfast meal isn’t as bad as he expected. A gruel of sort is there for the contestants to eat. Michael sticks a spoon inside the bowl and the entire bowl is lifted when he tries to take the spoon out.

“My appetite is suddenly gone…” Michael mumbles as Luke stares at the gruel-disguised food. “I think—”

“Good morning!” Kenna’s voice comes through the speakers set inside the dining cabin. “Whilst breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it is _highly_ recommended you folks come to the campfire grounds ASAP.”

The speaker dies with an obnoxious feedback screech.

 

Michael grumbles again as they walk to the campfire grounds. He was going to grumble more but Luke presses a less timid kiss to his cheek and he’s feeling better again.

“I decided to give you guys an easy challenge to kick off the competition,” Kenna states. Michael wants to know how easy this challenge is. “And I wanted you to have some warm-up before the challenge.”

Michael hopes that—

“Change into your swimwear and meet me at the edge of the forest.”

✥✥✥

“Five guys all get changed in the same space because we aren’t gay,” one of Ashton’s male-identifying teammates jokes as he gets into his swim shorts. “I hope it’s a water sport we’re doing, because I can’t think of anything else we might be doing.”

 

Thirty minutes of hiking through the forest and up some hill later, Ashton wants to murder his teammate.

“Voilà!” Kenna, the only person who isn’t wearing their swimwear, says jovially. “Your first challenge is to jump off the cliff into the water… 500 metres from here, but do worry! The challenge does not end there! You’ll also have to look for a crate that’s underwater, and find an item! Second part of the challenge will be announced once everyone’s gotten their item. Get on with it!”

Even though they were separated into two teams, Kenna tells them no particular team has to go first unless they want to.

Ashton wants to know who the fuck would go first.

About ten minutes pass by and no one still dived. Ashton can’t blame them; he thinks 500 metres is a little too… much. There’s one kid looking about his age with obviously dyed-platinum blond hair looking terrified as fuck. He has a sneaking suspicion that Platinum has a fear of heights.

“You’ve been slacking in the working-out department, haven’t you, Irwin?” Calum makes a snide remark. “I remember when you had more toned abs.”

“I remember when you came five times in an hour,” Ashton snarls at his ex. That manages to get Calum to blush. Some dyed-blue haired dude nearby raises a brow at them.

“You used overstimulation against me,” Calum hisses in a lower voice.

“Mm, I’m a good daddy for my little one, aren’t I?”

✥✥✥

“I can’t do it,” Michael mumbles for the thousandth time since Kenna announced the part one of their challenge. “I’m gonna die if I do.”

“You are not dying here, Mikey,” Luke pats him on the back, a nice gesture, if anyone asks Michael. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“I’ve altophobia, Luke, I’m gonna die if I jump off the cliff that’s 500 metres above the lake,” Michael reiterates. “If I don’t die from the friction from hitting the water, I’ll die from the heart attack.”

“What if we jump together?” Luke whispers. “If she says shit about it, we’ll fight her.”

Michael needs more than a ‘we’ll jump together’ from Luke to go to the edge of the cliff. He also needs Luke holding his hand and pressed to his side. By this time, two people from _Enrages Emus_ jumped. He assumes they’re looking for the crates now.

Ignoring the ‘hey, wait, I never said—” from Kenna, Michael and Luke jump off the cliff.

It feels like forever for them to reach the water’s surface, and somewhere between the edge and the water, Luke kisses him on the lips.

Michael is submerged in the water and too busy thinking about how his first kiss with Luke was _mid-air, falling to his possible imminent death_ to look for the crate. Thankfully, Luke waits for him to find the crate before they go to the land.

“You kissed me mid-air,” Michael comments when they’re greeted by the staff members covering them with towels.

“Had to make it memorable somehow,” Luke pecks him on the lips again.

✥✥✥

Ashton _still_ isn’t happy that he got sorted into the team as Calum, so the fact that he’s discreetly checking out his ex’s ass is surprising even to himself. Well, it’s not that surprising, but he can’t admit he missed Calum.

By this time, there only have been five jumpers, and Ashton wants to be the 6th. He gets to the edge and jumps off. The pain from the friction between his body and the water’s surface was to be expected, but the water is so cold, it almost baffles him. He locates a crate soon enough and he collects it.

About five minutes after Ashton’s jump, Calum makes it to the shore. And another twenty minutes later, all the contestants are drenched and waiting for the next set of instructions for the part two of the challenge.

“You all got the crates? Great! Now, open the crates and see what you’ve got,” Kenna grins in an ominous way.

Ashton finds that he has a worn single glove and it has the number ‘-7’ written on a card that’s attached to it. He quirks an eyebrow at that.

“The second part of the challenge is _Capture the Flag with a Twist_!” Kenna announces. “Don’t let your opposing team see the number, because those numbers are important… soon, I’ll be splitting your teams into two territories where you can hide your items. Before you guys split into those territories, you will write your name on the card the number is written on. When someone finds your item, you will be out for the day! Don’t worry, you aren’t being eliminated. Just relax and let your teammates do all the work! Starting point is 50 for both teams. If someone finds an item with negative seven, per se, the point will be deducted to 43 to the finder’s team! No puppy-guadring! Now chop-chop! Go hide your items!”

 _I hate her already_ , Ashton grouses inside his head.

 

Given this is a competition _reality_ TV show, there’re cameras everywhere. Ashton growls to himself, burying his glove and putting some fern over it to look _natural_.

“You’re pitiful,” an unwanted voice seems to be falling down from above. “Did you really just bury your item?”

“How rude,” Ashton growls at the newcomer. The kid’s got a huge chrysanthemum tattoo on the back of their right hand. He vaguely remembers the kid saying they prefer _they/them_ pronouns when they got into their shared cabin.

“And you’re still pitiful,” the kid grins. “The name’s Lex.”

“Hi, Lex. Get the fuck out of my face,” Ashton grins at them.

“Chill, man, I only want an alliance,” Lex extends an arm.

“And I refuse your offer,” Ashton says quickly.

“Oh, so I guess that means I’m gonna ask your ex then…”

“I don’t have an ex on the show,” Ashton lies.

“Oh, I know you and that Calum kid dated. Rumours fly fast, Ashton,” Lex tsks. “Especially when you two talk too loud.”

“How long will this alliance last?” Ashton narrows his eyes at the other.

“Oh… maybe until the time there’s four or five people left…” Lex shrugs. “So?”

Ashton shakes their hand.

✥✥✥

“What if someone finds my item?” Luke whispers to Michael.

“I wish we could guard our own items,” Michael presses a reassuring kiss to Luke’s cheek. “What’s your number?”

“…+20…”

“Oh shit, no wonder you’re paranoid,” Michael wraps his arms around Luke. “I’m glad this isn’t a regular _Capture the Flag_ or we can be out by someone randomly ambushing on us.”

“If someone does, we’re on our territory anyways,” Luke remembers. “I hate that there’re cameras everywhere…”

“Why do you say that?” Michael pecks Luke’s nose, but not before he stands on his tiptoes a little bit.

“I wanna blow you…” Luke rasps out. “Wanna blow you against that tree behind you and make you come in my mouth.”

Michael would be lying if he says his cock didn’t twitch at that.

“That’s a huge step from our first kiss, like, twenty minutes ago, don’t you think?” Michael tries to shrug it off.

“It’s the step I’m willing to take…” Luke’s large hand cups Michael’s dick through the plastic feeling of the swimming shorts’ material. He wrapped himself with a blanket for this and now he’s paying for it.

“We have a challenge to win, babe,” Michael reminds his _friend_.

“We can win it after your cum is all over my face,” Luke reassures.

“I thought I was coming down your throat,” Michael can’t help but ask.

“Either works,” Luke giggles.

“Either won’t be happening since we are in a _competition,”_ Michael shoves Luke’s hand away.

✥✥✥

“Can you, I dunno, get the hell away from me?” Ashton growls at Calum, who stuck himself to Ashton’s side when they met in the middle of the forest.

“This is a team work, daddy!” Calum whines in the fakest way possible. “We gotta make sure people don’t get to our items.”

“By what? We can’t out them unless we find their items ourselves,” Ashton scoffs.

“Exactly what I meant! If two people search together, it’s better, don’t you think?” Calum bats his eyelashes.

“That’s a stupid reason. It’s far more practical to split up and find all the items before they do,” Ashton counters.

“Hey, does that mound look suspicious to you too?” Calum asks Ashton.

They both sprint for it and Calum ends up being the one to dig up whatever’s inside. Ashton is smug when Calum makes a face at his finding.

“It’s literally shit. Some animal covered its shit,” Calum rubs his hand against the tree barks. “Stop being so smug.”

“‘ _Does that mound look suspicious to you too?_ ’” Ashton mocks his ex. “Your hunting skills are crap, babe.”

Calum looks like he wants to murder Ashton and he doesn’t blame the guy. His attractive looks are to-kill-for. Ashton was about to make another snide remarks when he hears a growl.

“Aw!” Calum coos, apparently forgetting about his anger towards Ashton. There’s a cute mammal looking at them with wide eyes. “Look at it! I think it’s a wombat or something.”

“Are wombats this big?” Ashton eyes the animal suspiciously.

“Look at the cute little thing. Are wombats trainable as pets? Do you think I can take it back home?” Calum tries to advance towards the animal.

Big mistake.

The mammal starts making a dash for them, and since Ashton—and Calum—value their safety, they run for their dear lives.

✥✥✥

“Mikey,” Luke whines.

“Winning the challenge is tad bit more important, babe,” Michael tries to reason with his— _wait what? Luke isn’t my anything… yet…_ “And—”

Two male-range screaming—though one of them sounds higher-pitched—interrupts what was going to say. He understands the screaming since he joins it soon enough, alongside Luke.

There’s a fucking _Tasmanian devil_ chasing after the hazel-eyed curly-ash blond and Maori-descent-looking bloke, and he makes a mental note to yell at them both later. He almost forgets that they should be looking for items, not running like idiots, but the Tasmanian devil might kill them, so there’s that.

“What the fuck did you do?” Michael yells at his opponents.

“I don’t know!” the Maori-looking one answers. “This dick bag is the reason why.” He points at the other member of _Enraged Emus_.

“ _Me?_ ” If looks could kill, the more tanned boy would be dead by now. “You’re the idiot who tried to pet the thing!”

✥✥✥

“Due to _someone_ making a wild animal angry, the challenge has been cut short,” Kenna glares at Calum as she announces. Ashton thinks she is right in every way. “It’s been forty-five minutes anyways… The scoreboard says that _Killer Koalas_ have 34 points, and _Enraged Emus_ have 37 points… Congratulations, _Enraged Emus_ , you managed to win the challenge even though it was _your_ teammate who fucked this challenge up.”

 

Two hours later, the entire team of _Killer Koalas_ voted to kick the person who jumped last off the competition.


End file.
